


Fanart: a few rough iPhone pieces, basaltgrrl

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Digital Art, Dogs, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two pieces I've worked on occasionally.  The first is wing!Gene embracing Sam... Saving him?  The second is Gene cuddling a small, fluffy dog. Make of that what you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: a few rough iPhone pieces, basaltgrrl




End file.
